


Beefcake

by bugbamwham



Category: Sonic - Fandom
Genre: Beefcake, Beefy, M/M, Muscle, beefyman, hedgehog cock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugbamwham/pseuds/bugbamwham
Summary: sonic curry
Relationships: Sonic x Shadow - Relationship, Sonic/Shadow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Curry 🍛

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cligby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cligby).



> beef

sonic feeds shadow limited edition sonic curry and then they hang out and eat about 78 more boxes of sonic curry yumyum


	2. 🤤

shadow says dawg ur curry sucks balls 😭 sonic says like a frisky lil thing you do to 🤤🤤🤤😏😏😏😏  
shadow leaves asf scared for his life but as he thinks he is safe a beefy ass sonic comes akira running behind him!!


	3. Chapter 3

AUOTHORS NOTE

I FUCKING HATE QUOTATION MARKS THEY LOOK LIKE SPECKS OF SHIT AHHHH AHRHRGEGG THISE LITTLE FUCKS *SLAMS THEM AGAINST SONICS ROCK HARD ABS* 🧜♂️😰🙄🤓🙏🤩💔😰🧜♂️❤️🧜♂️😰✋❤️🌊❤️😜😰🙄💔🙏 HAGGSHAHHAHWHEH *calls quotation marks nono no words* RAHHH *sings screamo po pi po* HSHHEGEGEHE *quotes are dead* astrids are the true hottest bitch ever


	4. finger in his ass the first

*SONIC ZOOMS TO SHADOW AF* SHADOW: FUCK  
BEEF SONIC: ILY MY LOVE  
SADIW: *thinking* he is kinda hot maybe i should trust him  
SHADOW: *slows down* beef son-  
but it was too late beefy sonic had already picked shadow up and vored him


	5. in the tum tum

beef sonic: cries  
tails: waves to shadow in the tum tum  
shadow: cries  
amy: is being sharted out this very momment

the space around them i a like a stomach lmao what else would it look like stupid. OH YOU DONT KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LUKE TO BE IN STOMACH UGHH  
GET THE FRICK OFF OUR PAGE

**Author's Note:**

> curry


End file.
